1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method for displaying images of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, have a camera to capture images. When using the electronic device to view a captured image, the image can be zoomed in and out, and panned to show an area of interest. However, when the image is viewed again, the same operations must be performed on the image a second time, which is inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.